


Letter to a Friend

by Experiment413



Series: Letter to a Friend [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brother-Brother Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Letters, Maybe - Freeform, Memory Loss, Minor Character Death, Some characters only mentioned, Spoilers, Timeline Shenanigans, Timelines, mentioned death, wow that was a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5650717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experiment413/pseuds/Experiment413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans tells a story no one can remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter to a Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Savannah (IRL friend)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Savannah+%28IRL+friend%29).



> This was written by my friend Savannah, and I was her beta! I'm posting it here because she can't get an AO3.  
> Edited twice, the second time all I did was listen to song covers. Save me from this hell.
> 
> Told from Sans's POV.

Okay kid. You need to read this because what I'm about to tell you is important. I would give you my name, but I have a feeling that if I did, you would just think that none of this was real. It's hard enough that I have to use capital letters. I can't risk you thinking that I'm pranking you.

You probably don't know this, but I used to work with this scientist on time anomalies. We had found that there were different timelines, starting and stopping randomly. We were going to do more work on it, but unfortunately, the scientist I was working with fell into his own creation, the Core.

After that, everyone forgot about him. I was the only one who remembered him. On top of this, people started forgetting about other things too. I realized that the timeline was messing up. I just didn't know how to fix it.

Then one day, a human fell down here. No kid, I'm not talking about you. This human's name was Chara. Or, at least that's what they called themselves. Everyone thought that they were nice and would free us. Unfortunately, we were wrong.

**DEAD WRONG.**

You see, Chara had a negative view on the world. They thought that it was worthless and that violence was the only answer. They began to kill everyone. They even killed my brother. I managed to stop them, but it was too late. Everyone else was dead.

But then, the timeline reset. Everyone was alive again, even my brother. They didn't remember what happened. It seemed that Chara ceased to exist. I thought it was a blessing.

Again, I was wrong.

More humans fell down over the years, and though Chara was dead, they still managed to hurt us. They influenced the other humans to use violence. They made the others kill my brother so many times, only to reset the world after it was over. Do you have any idea what that's like? i had to watch my brother be killed over and over and over again and i couldn't do anything about it and the world kept resetting making me relive it over again and i can't do it again i just can't..

*sob*

 

[...]

[There are tear stains on the letter.]

 

*sigh*

I'm sorry kid. I didn't mean to get so emotional. You know, the first time we met, you reminded me a bit of Chara. You both had high levels of determination. That's why I wrote this.

You and Chara are so alike that they're most likely to try to make you murder us again. My advice? Don't give into them. They will tempt you. Remember, if you give in, you'll lose yourself.

Before I end this letter, can you do something for me kid? No matter what happens, promise me you won't reset, okay? Thanks. Oh, and Frisk? Next time you see Papyrus, tell him I love him, okay?

 

signed -

sans the skeleton


End file.
